Smallville: X-Ray
"X-Ray" is the fourth episode of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by James Frawley with a script written by Mark Verheiden. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, November 6th, 2001 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Clark Kent discovers he can see through anything. An emotionally disturbed student named Tina Greer can shape-shift into anyone he chooses and uses this power in order to duplicate Lana Lang's seemingly "perfect" life. Synopsis Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Stars Crew * Alex Taub - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Robert Petrovicz - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 227604 (end-title credit sequence). * This episode is included on disc one of the Smallville: The Complete First Season DVD collection, which was released in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on September 23rd, 2003. It is also included on the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actor Mitchell Kosterman is credited as Mitch Kosterman in this episode. * There are a total of sixteen credited cast members in this episode. * This is the only episode of Smallville directed by James Frawley. * This is the first episode of Smallville written by Mark Verheiden. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Sheriff Ethan Miller. He makes fourteen appearances in the series in total. * This is the first appearance of Roger Nixon. He makes five appearances in the series in total. He makes four appearances in season one and one appearance in season two. * Clark Kent develops X-ray vision for the first time in this episode. Quotes * Lex Luthor: I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind. * Clark Kent: I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask. .... * Clark Kent: his mother, after seeing Lana kissing Whitney with his X-ray vision What would you do if you could see anything? * Martha Kent: Learn to close my eyes. .... * Clark Kent: You go through life with a gift you have to keep a secret. When you see everyone around you being normal, you get jealous. You just want to be somebody else. .... * Pete Ross: She wants to kill Lana? * Clark Kent: Worse, she wants to become Lana. .... * Lana Lang: The Torch prints the graduation speech every year, right? * Chloe Sullivan: Having transcribed last year's snore fest, that's an unfortunate "yes". What year? * Lana Lang: 1977. * Chloe Sullivan: That's P.C. * Lana Lang: P.C.? * Chloe Sullivan: Pre-computer, when disco ruled the earth. Anything we have before then's gonna be H.C. * Lana Lang: Hard copy. * Chloe Sullivan You catch on fast. Uh, let's see... '77, here we go. "Saturday Night Fever" was their prom theme, Styx won "Group of the Century", and... wow. Someone got in the administration's collective face. * Lana Lang: "Due to the controversial nature of this year's graduation address, the editors have elected not to run the text in this issue of the 'Torch'." * Chloe Sullivan: Meaning, ironically, it's probably the only one worth reading. .... * Lex Luthor: If you walk out that door, I will make you disappear. * Roger Nixon: What're you going to do? You going to have me killed? * Lex Luthor: No. You'll be very much alive. But there'll be no evidence of your existence. * Roger Nixon: What are you talking about? * Lex Luthor: Driver's license, passports, social security number, bank account, will all be erased. With one call, I can be sure that there will be no record that you actually walk this earth. * Roger Nixon: You're bluffing. * Lex Luthor: Call your bank, see if your account still exists. That is, if your cell phone hasn't already been disconnected. * Roger Nixon: What did you do? * Lex Luthor: Don't worry, Roger. I'm going to give you a new identity. One that's a little less upstanding. Maybe a murderer. Maybe a drug dealer. Either way, you'll lose your job, your house, and your family. * Roger Nixon: Look, I'll give the money back. Then we'll be even. * Lex Luthor: No, we won't. Because I also know your brother works for juvenile court. What'd you tell him? "Steal the records and you can make some quick cash"? He could do time for that. * Roger Nixon: Leave him out of this. * Lex Luthor: I didn't get him involved, Roger. You did. You came into my life thinking you could shake me down because I was some spoiled rich brat who needed his daddy's protection. Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried. * Roger Nixon: What do you want from me? * Lex Luthor: Your help. My father's obsessed with the Daily Planet. But I know the Inquisitor is read by the people. They're the ones I'm interested in. I will feed you stories and you will print them. Any negative stories about me you will kill. You'll be at my disposal 24/7. See also External Links * * * * * * * * Keywords Deputy | Metropolis | Metropolis Inquisitor | Smallville Ledger | Smallville Savings & Loan ---- Category:2001/Episodes